


cesspool

by FancifulRivers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Are they right, Blue Pearl has a Point, Gen, Now the question is, Or can they just not conceptualize a free Pearl, Spoilers for Episode: s05e23-24 Reunited, The Blue Pearl/Yellow Pearl relationship is only hinted at so, Where are the Pearls -slams fists on table-, Yellow Pearl is Angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: Blue Pearl, Yellow Pearl, and Pearl have a chat on the beach.





	cesspool

You don't know how to feel.

The last thing you remember is the ship falling to pieces around you while the sounds of fighting outside permeated the air. You poofed. You know that. You aren't fussed about your Diamond not retrieving you. You don't expect that. Especially not when she has apparently been through quite a lot herself.

You reform in the wreckage, your hair falling into your eyes. There are no more sounds of fighting. Blue and Yellow are- well, you don't want to say  _happy_. But you guess maybe they are. Because Pink is still alive, in that weirdly-shaped Rose Quartz form that is apparently part human boy. Pink is alive and the rebels are alive, or some of them anyway, and you-

You  _remember_ that Pearl. The Pearl Who Belongs to No One. But she did, didn't she? Because Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond and she belonged to Pink Diamond, so really, she just-

Your head hurts.

"Are you all right?" Yellow Pearl asks, in the barest of whispers. You are unused to shows of concern from her. But you know she cares. It is stressful, to be a Diamond's Pearl, and you two have always bonded. White's Pearl, as well, when she is around, which is not often.

"Yes," you murmur, but it is a lie. Yellow Pearl reformed in the middle of the battle and nearly bolted like a scared off-color. She admitted it to you in the tiniest, choked voice, hands twisting in front of her. She could be shattered for that. If you told.

Her secrets are locked up as tightly as yours.

Her eyes flick your way. She knows it's a lie. She says nothing.

The other gems are leaving you alone, for the most part. You have shared introductions. Pearl, Garnet, an over-cooked Amethyst, Bismuth. Steven, who's Rose Quartz, who's really Pink. An organic named Greg, who says he's Steven's dad (whatever that means). Another organic named Connie, who wielded Rose Quartz's sword and rode a pink organic Lion into battle. Peridot and Lapis Lazuli have reformed as well. Yellow Pearl mutters angrily when she sees the Peridot. You know why. That is the one who called Yellow Diamond a clod. Yellow Pearl does not like her. You don't know how you feel about Lapis Lazuli.

You don't know how you feel about  _any_ of this.

The Pearl comes toward you, eyes flicking toward the beach. You follow, quiet as a wisp of cloud scudding across the sky. Yellow Pearl is reluctant, a frown marring her face, as she dogs your footsteps.

"Are you both- well," the Pearl takes a deep breath. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," you say. If you cannot admit your true feelings to Yellow Pearl, why would you do so to this Pearl, this Pearl who  _fights_ , who  _rebels_ , who-

"You're Pink's," Yellow Pearl says flatly. The Pearl's eyes widen. Her hands flutter at her side.

"I was," she says quietly. "I belong to no one now."

"How can you say that?" Yellow Pearl demands in a hissing whisper. Ever mindful, you look around, eyes darting fearfully to either side. No one is around to hear this confrontation. It is just the three of you. Three Pearls. And who could ever care about a pearl?

"Pink still exists, does she not?" Yellow Pearl says, waving an elegant hand behind her, toward the partially destroyed house. "You were Pink's."

"Steven is different," the Pearl says. "And the rebellion- when Pink became Rose Quartz, we were- we gave everything up. So we could be free."

"Did you really believe that?" You ask, surprised as Yellow Pearl that you have said anything. "Did you  _truly_?"

"Yes," the Pearl says, but there is a hesitation. You can see it in the way her face tightens, the way her shoulders stiffen for just a second.

"Why did you want to speak to us?" Yellow Pearl asks.

"To find out how you were," the Pearl says. "Truly. I know this situation is- is odd for everyone, and-"

"What's the real reason?" Yellow Pearl asks sharply. The Pearl's eyes shift toward the house. You turn and see Steven there. He waves exuberantly.

"You are still Pink's," you breathe. "Even if Pink does not know it. You were never released..."

"I am not," the Pearl denies, voice brittle.

You and Yellow Pearl exchange a glance. 

You know the truth, even if the Pearl refuses to admit it.


End file.
